


求知欲

by 7929



Category: index - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 对于黑暗的日常生活感到麻木，还没来得及遇到任何拯救的一方通行想找点刺激，当然，是指性方面的





	求知欲

性交，是什么？

需要生殖器官参与，刺激，兴奋，在雌雄异体动物中同性或异性之间的交配行为。

人类的性交，是什么感觉？

性交时男性阴茎会勃起，由于兴奋产生射精，从而达到输送精子的目的，而女性由于兴奋则会产生阴道润滑，方便阴道被插入。

不不不，这只是现象，是用术语描述出来的干巴巴的句子，并非感受。

所谓感受，要更具体更……主观一点？比如现在被陌生男性的双手狠命掐着腰，体内的阴茎不规律地冲撞着让下体产生莫名的酸涩感，胸前被另外家伙的舌头吸允弄得一片水渍，就这样随便地露在外面所以有些凉……之类的？

“在想什么啊？”

“唔……！”

突然地被捏住下颚，嘴也被对方的手指撑开，带着茧子的指腹按压着舌头，一方通行正疑惑着这种莫名其妙的动作是什么意思，男人直起身，把身下的东西送了进去。

口腔突然被填满的感觉让他有些不适，然而男人却依然不够似的扣住他的后脑用力怼了怼，那根东西的前端顶住喉咙，让他不自主地产生了呕吐反应。

然而刚刚有了兴致的男人并没有注意到这点，扣住后脑的手没有松力，这家伙只是笑着用另一只手像逗猫那样拍拍第一位的脸颊。

“别咬啊，大小姐。”

人类性交的时候会喜欢说废话？

他皱着眉意图理解这句话能有什么意义，但肉体上的感觉总是要阻碍思考，下体的酸胀感无法忽视，大腿被掐得几乎麻木，腰悬空着让全身有种不安的错觉，舌根被男人的生殖器压住，那东西甚至模仿着插在他后穴的阴茎动了起来。

“舌头的后三分之一以及咽部属于舌咽神经支配区,”他用摇头表示自己的反感，一面回忆起人体常识“这里很敏感,只要受到刺激,就会产生呕吐反射”

正强迫自己口交的家伙似乎并不知道这种常识，他每一次都尽力想让第一位的嘴含得更深一些，这种感觉比被插入后面更让人不爽，或者说后面已经习惯了？一方通行尝试总结一下身体的感受，但却很难得到准确的答案，好像怎么说都可以，但又有着微妙的不正确感，这样暧昧的结果并不是他思考的风格。

“喂喂，不是吧，又走神了？”

被前面的男人很不爽地掐住脸，与此同时嘴里的东西也开始“性交”中的最后一步，大约维持了五秒，或者十五秒，又或者更久后，那东西终于抽出来，虽然被立刻抬起下巴，但大多数精液还是来不及吞咽下去，会随着阴茎的抽离拉出极淫靡的银丝，或者混着唾液流过下巴。被口水弄湿脸这种按平常会算作“绝不可能出现的邋遢形象”让他有瞬间的失神和恶心感，但还来不及总结这算什么感觉，后面的男人也开始了射精。

“你插两下就泄了，小家伙当然没感觉啦”后面的男人炫耀似的在射精结束后又大力地冲撞了两下，一方通行上身没有稳住，双手求救一样胡乱挥舞起来。

“妈的，换我进去干他了”前面的家伙粗暴地拖起第一位，将他抵到墙上，因为上衣早早就被撩到胸前一直没有放下的缘故，后背被硌得有些痛，对于过去所有攻击都可以自动「反射」的一方通行来说，这是一种未知的感觉，人的皮肤被硬的东西，即便像墙上很小的不平整的突起这样程度挤压到也会痛，被人大力攥着或者捏着也会痛，身体的穴口被强行开拓塞进去东西也会痛，于是疼痛不再仅是“机体受到伤害性刺激时，产生的一种不愉快的感觉”这样概念性的语句，而这大概也是今天这出荒诞决定的唯一收获。

“喂你这样子我怎么玩？”见同伴将少年抵在墙上，刚进入过第一位身体的男人不满地抱怨着，忙着抬起一方通行大腿让被蹂躏过的穴口露出来的同伴不耐烦地回复“你都搞那么久啦，实在无聊去对面街买点‘东西’再来啊。”，一面说着一面用手指扒开那个隐秘的入口，看着刚刚射入的白色混浊的液体缓慢地流过瘦削的腿根。

然后被一把掐住屁股高高地抬起腰，男人用极野蛮的动作猛一下插了进去，意料之外的行动让一方通行处于突然的慌乱情绪中，细长的身体条件反射地向后退，但身后被墙堵住，脑袋“哐”得一下撞到了上面。

“痛……”

他下意识地吸气，男人并没有什么怜惜的想法，手抬起第一位苍白又缺乏肌肉的大腿向后压去，尽管被紧紧地挤靠着墙，但上身还是陷入没有可靠借力点的慌乱中，手臂下意识地绕住男人的脖子，这个动作让他也更靠近对方。

下身的动作一下比一下用力，腰不自觉地晃动着，控制不住的喘息声也宣泄出来，被填满的不安与过于饱满的胀痛让他思维有些迟钝，这个被称为［学院都市顶点］的怪物此时也只是个发育不良体力差劲，身体又过于单薄敏感的少年罢了，过去甚至连紫外线都拒绝的皮肤白得过分，且柔嫩得如同婴孩，只是稍微用力掐一下就会留下红色的印子，比如说现在，他的身上就布满了这样被控制过的色情痕迹。

不过这就是性交啊……还真无趣……

第一位怪物一样的脑子里此时依然是这样的想法，只是充满了酸胀，疼痛，黏黏糊糊的恶心感觉和无数无意义废话的行为到底为什么会让那么多人追求和兴奋呢？那些书本里写着的所谓“快感”不会是这种后背被蹭得要掉层皮，大腿被掐得青紫，后穴酸胀得快麻木的感觉吧？所谓“性快感”，是经由动物间交配过程、人类性行为或刺激性器官而产生的感觉，书上是怎么说的来着…………能带来心理与身体上愉快的经验，并获得放松……哈，什么烂解……唔？

“啊啊——唔？不……”

是突如其来的刺激，从下面的某一点传遍全身。

那是什么啊……

与被一下子进入深处的剧痛不同，与穴口被打开到极致的酸涩不同，是一种难以言说的，从身体内部诞生的激烈的刺激，像电流一样流过全身，手脚都软下去，肌肉彻底放松，连大脑都在接收到这感觉后失神了瞬间，他好像看到什么遥远又陌生的景象，眼前闪出了金色的火花。

什么啊……停下……不！

他一把揪住男人的肩膀，但缺乏锻炼的手臂显然没有能带来威胁的力量，不如说这个动作在此时看起来更像是情难自禁的亲近，男人将白色少年突然的变化尽收眼底，与青涩的孩子不同，他知道刚刚发生了什么。

找到敏感点了啊。

于是对准了刚刚发掘的新地点用力冲撞起来，少年的反应也开始变得生动，不再是冷漠地像墓碑一样死寂的表情，更多控住不住的呻吟从浅樱色的嘴唇中发出，赤红的眼睛不自觉地眯起来，白色的睫毛上挂着渗出的眼泪。

真可爱。

男人挺了挺身，少年发出一声短促的沙哑的尖叫，小腿下意识盘住对方的腰，他的身体其实已经没什么力气，脑子疲于接收着密集的激烈的从未有过的感觉。

原来如此，这就是快感吗……

他终于想起一个应该可以用来准确总结的词，原来人都是为了体验这种感觉才喜欢性爱吗？倒也不是不能理解……

在那瞬间他确实感到了所谓“放空”的意思，什么都不用思考，什么都不用打算，但实在太短了，又会让大脑无时无刻不在进行高速复杂演算的自己感到不安。

所以总的来说，并不喜欢。

一方通行这样给自己下了结论。

但是身体上的反应与想法并不一致，初次体会到“快感”的身体遵循本能渴望更多刺激，不过他懒得管，现在费力动作的不是自己，至于这个总是在废话“你也有感觉了吧真是色情的身体”之类的下三滥，想做什么随他去了好了。

反正也只有今天而已。

男人继续着在少年体内抽插的动作，快感不如第一次强烈，一方通行向前探头把下巴搁在男人肩上，一直仰着头会累，低着头对颈椎又不好，这样打算着，体内的东西又碰到会让他感到刺激的点，他张开嘴咬住男人颈侧的肌肉，把呻吟堵在嘴里。

男人在这个时候开始射精，不同于被口交时短暂的停留，他有意识地微妙地变换姿势，让精液尽可能多的留在少年体内。

“你还没完事啊？”

大概是在这次交媾刚开始就被支开的男人，在正要结束的时候刚刚回来，时间真是把握的有够好，被问及的同伴像要报复之前被嘲讽“快”一样回复“当然了，又不像你随便在人屁股里捅几下就高潮，我可是找到敏感点了哦”，说着的同时完成了射精，慢慢地放下身体已经发软的少年。

尽管靠着墙，但前面的着力点消失后还是难以站稳，腿软绵绵得像第一次接触地面的婴儿，男人捞住他不断下沉的身体，在青白的身体上再次留下深色的印。

什么啊……还没结束？

在中途就已经感到疲倦的少年茫然地不耐烦地仰头望着男人，他不至于单纯到男人只是不忍心看他就这样滑坐在地上，手上拎着刚刚不知道买了什么东西的男人走上前换了人控住单薄的身体，另外一个在旁边穿上裤子整理了下穿着。

今天就算结束了吧，只是还不放开我又算什么意思呢？

经验不足的白色怪物不解地思考着，再聪明的脑子也不能在毫无经验的前提推断出接下来会发生的事情，或者说人类的大脑只能在自己经历过的事情基础上发展思考，这也大概是所谓人类的狭隘吧？

已经穿好衣服的男人兴致勃勃地走过来翻弄起袋子里的东西，然后从里面拿出了什么。

大概是椭圆的，鸽蛋大小的玩意儿，冰凉，光滑，接下来那个有着艳俗粉色外壳的东西就被男人塞进了有些红肿的，依然敏感着的后穴。

“唔？哈……”

被强行分开颤栗着的双腿露出脆弱的入口，小巧的异物被衣着整齐的男人笑着送进深处，尽管并不知道那是什么，但还是感到了不安，疑惑着的表情大概很好地取悦了男人，他示意着同伴将一方通行的腿分得更开一点，用近乎观赏的心情注视着少年年轻稚嫩的穴口，被强行插入过，刚刚轮番射进去的东西也完全没有清理，因为刚刚塞进去跳蛋的缘故大概还有些流到大腿内侧弄出一片水渍，他把手指重新深入进入缓慢地按压着塞进的东西，满意地听着对方突然加重的喘息。

只用一个会不会太可惜了呢……？

这样想着又从袋子里拿出了另外的东西，不算大的肉色的圆柱形的物体，从包装里取出后就直接塞进后穴，一方通行下意识地挣扎一下，但对于被强壮男人控住的身体不过是无用功。

并不知道接下来要被做什么，但无论如何不会是好事，按理说性交的过程已经结束，还留在这里的人是在想什么呢？不理解普通人想法的第一位在被放开后瘫坐在地上——他体力实在太差了。

连一根手指都懒得动，干脆就这样睡过去算了，正做出这样打算的一方通行突然被男人提起来——“咦？”

以为还要被放进什么奇怪的未知东西，但是男人只是普通地替他套上裤子，虽然一开始就被扯坏的无论如何都不能穿的内裤被扔到一边，但穿上外裤的第一位总还是脱离了“衣不蔽体”这样糟糕的局面。

不过被汗水和其它液体浸湿了的黑色T恤和脸上浊白的液体仍然反应着少年不久前经受了怎样的对待，一方通行胡乱地抹了把脸，虚弱地扶住墙，听着旁边男人“没关系吧，还站得住？”的问话。

这算什么啊？

他不解地撇了一眼这两个家伙，男人笑着捡起一方通行的手机，熟练地输进去一串号码。

“别这样看我们哦？下午还要工作没时间陪你玩了，寂寞的话……”

话停在这里，来不及思考他隐去的剩余的话是什么，后穴突然的刺激让少年猛地打了个激灵，即使扶着墙也站不住，就这样放开手任由自己瘫倒在地面。

什么东西……

身体不住地颤抖着，思维很难固定在一点，对于人生中［被触碰］的经历都很少的第一位来说，最敏感的地方持续不断的不规则的冲撞是在难以适应，不是疼痛，不是酸涩，如果让身体诚实的回答，甚至是会有［想要更多］的感受，与吃到喜欢的菜色不同，与喝到满意口味的咖啡不同，这是未知的，让他不快的，让他不住说出［停下］拒绝的感受。

“拿出去……停下…唔——啊啊啊啊啊————”

似乎是在那样小巧东西的刺激下感到下面湿泽一片，客观描述的话，大概就是达到了高潮吧。

“喂喂，怎么看起来比被人玩爽一点啊”

“道具派吗……”

莫名的话充斥在耳旁，然而此时并没有想理解的意图，一方通行感到了真正的［脱力］，就是站起来走出小巷，对他现在来说也成了了不得的体力运动。

“虽然想说‘辛苦你继续含着了’，不过看起来你还挺高兴的。”男人把手机扔到第一位身上，跟同伴一起走了出去。

“以后也多多联系咯”

所以说，性交是什么？

充斥着没有意义的带有羞辱性废话，有生殖器官参与，给人的身体带来过多疼痛，酸胀的不适感觉，以及偶尔会引起影响大脑思考的快感的，极其耗费体力的行为。

总的来说，浪费时间。

学院第一的大脑这样做出了结论。

然后在高潮的余韵中陷入了昏睡。


End file.
